


[Podfic] Nice Work If You Can Get It

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: It was the only the beginning of a relentless campaign of terror and romance.





	[Podfic] Nice Work If You Can Get It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice Work If You Can Get It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643509) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



I know this is a rare fandom, but believe me when I say that you don't have to know the canon to appreciate this. If you like 1) slash, 2) science fiction, and 3) the "X makes them do it" trope, then I guarantee that you will enjoy this story. Thanks to Podcath for beta-listening to portions of this. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/f1kwpzx1r7o4qwhyai3g0jvuvj89ewbw). Length: 1 h 4 m 10 s.


End file.
